No es un San Valentín más
by Ulquori
Summary: pues para que les voy a decir,mejor entran y lean.Mala para los summarys


A:Hello!!!!!!!Como verán cambie mi nickname,porque como que me harto un poquito y estaba un "poco" largo , bueno no voy a poner mucho aquí , así que , ahí les va:

**No es un San Valentín más.**

Otro San Valentín más, estaba loca, pensó que el chico de cabellos rebeldes iba a cambiar:**ERROR**.

El año pasado, el anterior y el anterior, se quedaba sola como una tonta, sentada en la mesa para dos, que ella arduamente se esmeraba en arreglar, el mantel perfecto, las velas perfectas, el postre perfecto.

Una hora.Otra hora.Y otra.

Ella se paro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, con el corazón encogido, y con la esperanza de que tal vez el siguiente año no se repetiría.

Ella la que era la más madura,la más fuerte.Ella que se mostraba valiente ante los chicos, se quedaba sola.En San Valentín.

Agarro el pastel que tanto esfuerzo le costo,y en menos de 2 segundos fue directo a la basura.

Se dirigió a la habitación que desde hace 2 años compartía con el,se fue deshaciendo de la ropa que llevaba, se quito las perlas que solo para esa ocasión en especial se ponía y se puso la pijama de vaquitas que tanto amaba , aunque el , la encontrara horrorosa:

**Flash back**

_No crees que es adorable-le dijo ella con un brillo especial en los ojos_

_Creo que es horrenda-le dijo el los brazos cruzados y una mueca en vez de sonrisa._

_Yo creo que es muy linda,ademas es muy cómoda-dijo al mismo tiempo que entraba en el baño._

_Si seguro, yo creo que prefiero dormir desnudo en la calle , en vez de ponerme esa cosa-grito el desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_¿Por qué siempre me tienes que llevar la contraria en todo?-dijo saliendo del baño._

_Por que es mi misión en la vida-dijo el con una sonrisa en los labios-además te vez sexy enojada-añadió con un guiño._

_Cállate-le susurro al oído-ahora , hazme sitio en la cama._

_No , te tengo una propuesta-le dijo el_

_Te escucho-le respondió ella._

_Mira , o te quitas esa cosa y duermes aquí o te quedas con ella y duermes en el piso,¿Qué dices?-le dijo el ._

_Yo dijo que , TU te largas al sillón, ahora mismo-diciendo eso lo empujo y cerro la puerta._

**FinFlashBack**

Sonrió, eso si que lo recordaba, se metió a la cama pero no pudo dormir.

Empezó a recordar el DIA en el que empezó todo:

**Flash back**

_Se encontraban el y ella ,viendo el atardecer, sumidos en un eterno silencio, pensando cada uno en sus diferentes problemas, asta que el rompió el silencio:_

_¿Y bien?, ¿Qué harás cuando termine esto?-dijo el._

_Pues, supongo que volveré con mi padre, en Japón, tal vez tome una carrera sobre administración de empresas, pero siempre he querido ser doctoraría sabes nunca pude hacer algo con mi madre y mi deseo es,salvar la vida de quien la necesite-diciendo eso cruzo los brazos y volteo la cabeza hacia el-¿Y tu,que harás?_

_Estoy pensando en volver a casa, y no se , tal vez llegar a ser futbolista profesional o surfista , no estoy pensando en eso ahora-dijo con una pequeña melancolía._

_Si, pero debes pensar en tu futuro, que tal si el dia de mañana , ya no estas-dijo con un cierto deje de tristeza en su voz._

_¿Tu, te preocuparías por mi,si me pasara algo?-dijo con la pequeña ilusión en sus ojos pero sin demostrarlo._

_Claro, para eso somos los amigos-dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa forzada._

_Si ,Amigos-dijo el parándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a pararse también._

_Bueno, creo que mi padre me esta esperando,nos vemos-ella se empezó a alejar pero el le agarro el brazo e impidió que se fuera._

_Mira,yo.Hemos sido amigos desde que llegamos y bueno, es que…no se como explicarlo…me gustas-dijo con un ligero sonrojo y agachando la cabeza._

_Tu también me gustas-dijo con una gran sonrisa, y dicho esto se unieron en un pequeño beso._

**FinFlashBack**

Tonta.Eso había sido, una tonta.¿Como pudo pensar que se iba a acordar?.

Se levanto y se fue a la cocina de SU apartamento de los Dos, se acordó del dia en que lo compraron.

**Flash back.**

_Vamos apresúrate,¿Qué tal si ya lo pidieron?-dijo ella en el umbral de la puerta del templo._

_¿Por qué?-dijo el acostado viendo la televisor , sin camisa y cambiando lentamente los canales con el control remoto._

_¿Por qué si no, donde viviremos?-dijo ella poniendo las manos en su cadera._

_Aquí,acostas del Maestro Fung,jeje-dijo eso con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Si ya quisieras,y si…-cambio su seño fruncido por una sonrisa picara-queremos hacer cosas malas aquí, en esta misma habitación._

_¿Dónde queda ese apartamento?-dijo levantándose, agarrando una camisa y saliendo de la habitación._

_Ella solo sonrió, y se fue detrás de el y cerrando la puerta de la habitación que compartían._

_Llegaron a la gran ciudad que ante ellos se alzaba desde hace 20 Km. y salieron del auto de el._

_Se dirigían hacia un edificio en particular y pararon,ella toco la puerta y un señor les abrió la puerta._

_Se dirigieron hacia el apartamento que habían escogido, para decidir si ese iba a escoger, el dueño del edificio ya los estaba esperando en la puerta con un maletín en un brazo._

_Hola, disculpe por el retraso-dijo ella apenada_

_Ustedes son los que preguntaron por el apartamento,¿Cierto?-dijo el señor_

_Si, somos nosotros, ahora ,¿Podemos verlo?-dijo el._

_Oh,si,claro , Pasen-dijo el señor, pasando la llave por el cerrojo y abriendo la puerta._

_Entraron y se quedaron viendo el apartamento, pues porque la verdad era bonito._

_Miren, tiene dos habitaciones, un baño con tina, una cocina,una sala-comedor, una terraza, un cuarto de lavado y un balcón-dije el señor dirigiéndose a una mesa y sacando unos papeles y una pluma de su maletín-¿Qué les parece?-dijo asentando los papeles en la mesa._

_Esta muy bonito el apartamento, y todo pero, podemos discutirlo a solas-dijo ella refiriéndose a los dos._

_Claro, por mi no hay problema- dijo el señor y la pareja se fue hacia una de las habitaciones._

_Los dos entraron a la habitación y el empezó:_

_¿Y bien?-dijo el asomándose por una de las ventanas que habían._

_Es muy acogedora, pero,¿Enserio quieres vivir , aquí conmigo?-dijo con una pequeña esperanza._

_Claro, vamos a perdirlo,porque así podremos hacer cosas en esta habitación mas rapido,jeje-dijo el saliendo._

_Pervertido-refunfuño ella._

**FinFlashBack**

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba abriendo la puerta principal que dejaba ver a un chico , con una maleta.

Se acerco sigilosamente a ella que todavía se encontraba a medio camino de su destino y sin mas la asusto.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-grito ella y resbalo con una almohada que había ahí ,cayendo de sentón.

JajajajajaJejejejeJijijiji-dijo el con una mano en la barriga-¡Que chistoso caíste!.

Al oír eso ella, se paro lo hizo a un lado y lo ignoro.

¿Pero que te pasa?-le pregunto el.

Nada-dijo ella apretando los puños, para contenerse y no darle una buena paliza ahí misma.

No es cierto-Dijo el.

¿En serio?-pregunto irónicamente y dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

¿Qué te pasa?,dímelo-le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la mesada.

Lo que me pasa , es que me dejas aquí,sola,como una perra, en san Valentín, eso me pasa-lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos pero se contuvo-lo que me pasa es que todos los años, no tengo a alguien, quien abrazarla quien decirle que lo amo, a quien tomarle de la mano, eso me pasa y eso me esta hartando.

A mi también me esta hartando y por eso tenemos que hablar-dijo el poniéndose serio.

Esta bien-dijo algo nerviosa

Primero,¿Cuántos años tenemos de novios?-dijo sentándose en un sillón que había ahí.

5 años-respondió ella.

Si, bueno tu sabes que yo te amo pero no podemos seguir así-dijo el

¿Estamos terminando?-pregunto ella con lagrimas.

No, estamos comenzando-y dicho esto metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro-Kimiko, ¿Te casarías conmigo?-le pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios y sacando un hermoso anillo con un precioso diamante.

Si, claro que acepto, Raimundo-y se tiro a sus brazos llorando de felicidad.

Fin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno, aquí se termina el fic,se que no he actualizado pero es que, los exámenes y toda la cosa,pero bueno, actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda.

Nos vemos, bueno mas bien nos leemos!!!!!!!!!!

**_REVIEWS-REVIEWS-REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS- REVIEWS_**


End file.
